


The Lost Heroes

by Akira_Eclipse



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Eclipse/pseuds/Akira_Eclipse
Summary: Basically where MHA characters get thrown into the Haikyuu! dimension by All for One and they have to find their way back.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. The Portal

Midoriya POV:

I took quick, ragged breaths. I was drenched in sweat, I was exhausted, and I had scrapes and bruises covering every inch of my body. My team, Bakugo, Kirishima, Todoroki, Kaminari, and Shinso looked no better. This was supposed to be a simple mission. At least, that’s what All Might said:

Two days ago:

“There have been more reports of Nomu activity in nearby cities. Seeing as the pro heroes can’t be everywhere at once, Mr. Aizawa and I figured this would be a great training exercise. We’ll also have some students from Class 1-B join you .” All Might said with a big smile. Personally, I thought this was a bad idea, but I also knew that ever since we got our provisional hero license, the whole class was itching for some action. After all, what was the point of them if we can’t use them, right?

“We’ll be splitting you up into teams of six. The teams are not under debate.” Mr. Aizawa said in his deep voice. He went on, “The teams are as follows: Team one will consist of Momo, Jiro,  Ochaco , Mina, Shoji, and Ojiro. Team two is Koda, Iida, Aoyama, Sato, Tokoyami, and Sero. Team three is Hagakure, Mineta, Asui, Kendo, Tetsutetsu, and Monoma. The last team is Midoriya, Kirishima, Kaminari,” the three of us exchanged high fives, “Todoroki,” I nodded and smiled encouragingly toward him, he wasn’t much of a people person, which I found endearing, “Shinso,” I silently cheered, he had recently joined our class, and Kaminari told me of his attraction to him. I looked over at him a gave a discreet thumbs-up, which he returned. I had immediately introduced him to our friend group, and soon Shinso became closely integrated in our group, especially after Mr. Aizawa pulled the two of aside and told us we were actually brothers. Ever since, Shinso and I called each other by our first names, Hitoshi and Izuku. Kaminari nodded toward Todoroki and winked, and I flushed red. Todoroki noticed, and raised a brow in concern and question. I shook my head, telling him I was fine. Mr. Aizawa told us the last member of the team, “and Bakugo.” 

Kacchan ?! Well, our team was already doomed. He hates me, and he doesn’t know what teamwork is. I sighed, this was going to be a long couple days.

“Here are the cities that have reported  Nomu activity. The one circled is where you and your team are headed.” Mr. Aizawa announced, handing out a sheet of paper, one for each team. I took the sheet with a “Thank you.” and looked down at the list: our city was Hosu. I nodded, at least I would know my way around there, as will Todoroki.

“All right, change into your costumes and meet back here. We’ll debrief you more after.” All Might said, and we all exited the room and changed. As I was pulling on my boots, I tried to come up with a way to effectively take down the Nomu. I wouldn’t know for certain what we would be up against, but my team was very powerful, even on their own. Hitoshi, who could brainwash you after you answered a question from him, Kaminari, who could send out powerful watts of electricity toward his enemies. Kirishima, who could harden his body to become nearly indestructible, his boyfriend, Kacchan, who had asked Kirishima out a month ago, not one to bottle his emotions, has the ability to make and project explosions from his hands. Todoroki, who can control ice with his right side and fire with his left side of his body, and me, using One for All. My quirk manifested to become green lighting, increasing my strength and speed. All of us were very powerful on our own, and together, we made an almost unstoppable team. I kept coming up with plans, not noticing that I was muttering to myself, which was a habit of mine, until Todoroki whispered to me,

“Are you okay, Midoriya? You seem more on edge than usual.” I jerked my head up, and found Todoroki staring at me. Most people would see his expression as indifference, but I've come to be able to read his subtleties like an open book, and I knew that he was concerned. I shook my head.

“I’m just trying to figure out a plan, which is hard because I have no idea what kind of  Nomu we’ll be facing, and  Kacchan will probably not listen anyway.” I told him, standing up and walking out the door back to Class 1-A's classroom. Todoroki kept pace with me, slightly narrowing his eyes, making him seem more aggressive, but I knew it was his thoughtful expression.

“I don’t know, Bakugo has mellowed out some, and he seems to go along with your plans more.” he said. That was true,  Kacchan has mellowed considerably with his social life, though he was still aggressive as ever during training. I smiled, knowing that Kirishima was responsible for the change.

“That’s true. Anyway, I just want to make sure we all get back home in one piece.” I said, running a hand through my green hair. 

“Its not all on you, you know. We each have to pull our own weight.” Todoroki whispered to me.

“I know. It's just that everyone expects me to have a plan, because I do. I just want to be prepared.” I said to him. Todoroki's eyes softened and he nodded in understanding. Everyone knew that making plans was my thing, as I was able to quickly catalog everyone’s quirk and use them to our advantage.

“Oi, Deku!”  Kacchan called from behind me. I stopped and turned, seeing him and Kirishima holding hands. The couple caught up to me and Todoroki, and  Kacchan said,

“I heard what you were talking about. So, for the sake of nobody dying, I'll go along with your plan. I guess. Whatever.” I looked at him, surprised. I looked at Kirishima.

“What did you do to him?” I asked teasingly. Kirishima laughed, and  Kacchan growled, though there wasn’t any heat behind it, not really. Kaminari and Hitoshi had also caught up to us, and we all walked together toward Class 1-A. 

After everyone had arrived, Mr. Aizawa told us we were to stay in our cities for a week, collecting any information on the League of Villains. He told us that the locals had only reported one  Nomu for each city, which was a relief. He gave the teams the addresses of the hotels we’ll be staying at, one room for each team. Then we were whisked away to the train, each of us going our separate ways. The ride to Hosu City took a few hours, and I looked out the window, eyeing the rapidly passing landscape. The train ride was quiet, everyone lost in their own worlds. We finally reached Hosu around midnight.

“Okay. There's no use in trying to find the  Nomu now, or asking around for any information. I say we check into our hotel, and get some sleep. We can start our search later today.” I suggested, and everyone nodded, too tired to object. We grabbed our bags and headed toward the hotel. After giving our civilian names to the receptionist, we headed up two flights of stairs and into the room. Inside was two beds, only big enough to fit two people, a flatscreen, a sofa, a small kitchenet, and a bathroom. We all freshened up, taking showers and bushing our teeth, before meeting again.  Kacchan and Kirishima wordlessly claimed one bed and fell asleep, and no objected, they looked so cute together cuddling against each other. Kaminari flopped onto the other bed.

“Budge over Sparky.” I told him, and he scooted over, making room for me. I landed face-first onto the pillow, and I heard a chuckle. I turned my head just enough to see Todoroki smile fondly at me. I returned it as best I could, seeing as half my face was against a pillow.

“Sparky?” I heard Hitoshi ask. I nodded sluggishly.

“Yeah. I call him that whenever I'm too lazy to say his full name.”

“Do you have a nickname for Izuku, Kaminari?” Hitoshi asked with a small smile.

“Yep. Now shut up so Broccoli and I can sleep.” Kaminari muttered. I saw the two boys laugh, and in unison, Kaminari and I raised the middle finger.

“Wow, I didn’t know you knew what that meant, Midoriya.” Todoroki said to me.

“I told you, Deku isn’t so innocent.”  Kacchan muttered, briefly opening his eyes, “Now shut up Half and Half and Washing Machine. I’m trying to sleep.” and with that, he closed his eyes.

“Yeah, what he said.” Kaminari said.

“I’ll sleep on the floor.” Todoroki suggested, and I was distantly aware that Hitoshi dropped onto the couch, muttering his thanks. Todoroki turned out the small lamp, and we all fell asleep.

Todoroki's POV:

I woke up from my spot on the floor. I brought my head up slightly, looking around. I was the only one awake. I sat up and stretched, raising my arms above my head. I stood up and went to the small kitchen to make some tea. I looked over to my team with a certain fondness. I cared about all of them, even Bakugo. And even though Shinso joined more recently, I've come to consider him a friend. Bakugo and Kirishima were still cuddling, Kirishima’s head resting on Bakugo’s chest. I looked over at Midoriya and Kaminari, and my jaw dropped. I had to wake Shinso for this. I nudged the purple haired boy awake, and he sat up and rubbed his eyes, opening his mouth. I shook my head, putting a finger over my lips. Shinso nodded, and I pointed to Midoriya and Kaminari. He looked over and covered his mouth, face turning slightly red.

“Cute.” he whispered, pulling out his phone and taking a picture of the two. They were sleeping, arms thrown around each other, Midoriya tucked into Kaminari’s chest, with his head resting on top of Midoriya’s.

“Send that to me please.” I told him. I saw my phone light up, and I looked at the screen. A message from Shinso. I nodded my thanks, and got two mugs. I poured us some tea and handed him a mug. He took it between his hands. I looked at the time: it was 7:30 in the morning. I huffed a breath and looked at Shinso.

“Should we wake them up?” I asked. Shinso took a sip a tea, and nodded.

“Let me use the bathroom first though.”

“Good idea.” I said. After we had both used the bathroom, I went to wake up Midoriya, who had disentangled himself from Kaminari, now lying in his stomach, his shirt riding up to show the muscles on his back. I tried not to notice. I tapped him gently on the head, and he opened his eyes and turned his head.

“Todoroki- kun ?” he slurred with sleep. I smiled, thinking it was cute how he said my name.

“Yeah. It's time to get up.” I told him.

“ M’kay .” he mumbled, sitting up and yawning. He shook his head and wiped his eyes. He stumbled, still half-asleep, towards the bathroom, and I turned to wake Kaminari. I lightly shoved his shoulder until he opened his eyes.

“C’mon, time to get up.” I said. Kaminari nodded, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. Shinso woke up the lovebirds, Bakugo grumbling angrily, spouting a few curses as he sat up. Kirishima was a lot brighter, chirping a, “Good morning.” to all of us. Midoriya came out of the bathroom, looking more awake.

“Good morning everyone.” he said, dragging a hand through his hair. He looked hot, but not temperature-wise. Midoriya went to the kitchen, and seeing the leftover tea, poured himself some.

After we all went to the bathroom, we changed into our costumes, not bothering to take turns changing in the bathroom. I watched as Midoriya pulled his shirt over his head, showing off his well defined abs. He’s gotten a lot stronger over the past few months, both with his quirk and in overall fitness. I imagined we all had gotten more fit thanks to the rigorous training of  U.A , but Midoriya certainly showed the most improvement. I discreetly trailed my eyes down his chest, following the thin trail of hair from his chest down to his navel. I shook my head, now was not the time to ogle my crush. We were here on a mission. I took off my own shirt, turning away and grabbing my costume and putting it on. 

“Okay, I say we grab some breakfast on the go and start asking around.” Midoriya told us.

“What’s your plan?” Kirishima asked, pulling on his boots.

“We’ll go in pairs around the city, starting with the police and the local hero agency and going around to big stores, restaurants, and parks, and asking those we see on the street if they’ve seen the  Nomu and where. We'll write down the locations, then cross reference with everyone else, ruling out the unlikely options and getting at least five options that look to be where the League of Villains could be keeping the  Nomu . If any of us see the  Nomu , send your location, and the rest of us will come help.” Midoriya explained. It was a solid plan, and it would save more time rather than all of us check every location we come across for the  Nomu .

“Sounds like a manly plan.” Kirishima said. “C’mon partner.” he grabbed Bakugo’s hand.

“We’ll ask around in the retail stores.” Bakugo called over his shoulder before Kirishima pulled him out the door and out-of-sight.

“Well,” Kaminari said, “that happened. Shinso and I can check the restaurants and the parks.” 

“Sounds good. Todoroki and I can stop by the police and the agency.” Midoriya said, looking at me for conformation. I nodded, and he smiled brightly, his brilliant green eyes shining.

“Now that that’s settled,” Shinso said, grabbing an apple from the mini-fridge and washing it before taking a bite, “Let’s get going.” the four of us nodded and started down the stairs, going our separate ways at the door. Midoriya and I went right, and Shinso and Kaminari went left. We walked towards the police station in a comfortable silence, our shoulders occasionally brushing into each other. Midoriya had gotten slightly taller over the past few months, still shorter than me, but not by much, the top of his head brushing my chin now. We reached the police station. I held open the door for Midoriya, who smiled in thanks.

“Hello, I'm Deku, and this is my partner, Shoto.” Midoriya said, using our hero names. The chief of police greeted us and held out his hand. After we both shook it, he lead us to his office. He sat down behind the desk and started pulling out files and laying them in front of us.

“It’s nice to see you two again. This isn’t much, but these are the credible eye witness accounts of the  Nomu . Some even managed to get a picture.” we looked through the reports.

“Construction sites and warehouses? Those places don’t have people there all the time, why would the  Nomu go there?” I asked, and Midoriya tapped his chin with his forefinger.

“I have a hunch, but I don’t know for sure. Can we make copies of these to pick up later?” he questioned. The chief nodded and called in another officer to make copies.

“The  Nomu looks similar to one that attacked the USJ. If this one is anything like that, we have a big problem.” I told Midoriya. He nodded.

“We can check out these locations later. For now, let’s cross reference these locations with the agency.” he said, standing and holding out his hand.

“Thank you for your time sir.” Midoriya said as the dog-man shook his hand.

“No problem. I'm glad you are doing things inside the law this time.” he said, looking back and forth between us. I nodded curtly, not saying anything. I don’t like this guy, dog, whatever he is. He rubs me the wrong way.

“C’mon Deku, we have a lot of work to do.” I said, standing up and heading toward the door. I heard the distinct sound of Midoriya’s footsteps following me. As we left the police station, Midoriya side eyed me.

“Still mad at him, huh?” he remarked, smirking at me and nudging my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

“That obvious, huh?” I responded, huffing out a breath.

“Just a little.” Midoriya said lightly, his eyes glinting with amusement. I shook my head.

“Should we get a taxi?” I asked, looking around in search for one.

“Probably. The agency is kind of far from here.” Midoriya acknowledged, pulling up a map on his phone. I spotted a taxi and waved it down. I told the driver where we were going, and he gave me the cost. I told him to put it on Endeavor’s tab, and then we were on our way to the hero agency, meeting with the pro hero Manual.

“Hello Manual.” Deku greeted. Manual shook his hand, then mine.

“Hello boys. What can I do for you?” Manual asked, leading inside the building. It looked like a regular police station, except with pro-heroes roaming about, chattering amongst themselves, turning when we walked past them.

“We’re here to help with the  Nomu incidences.” Midoriya told him. “Apparently our teachers thought it would be good training.” he shrugged.

“Do you think it would be good training?” Manual questioned.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I don’t think it’s a good idea. However, it’s necessary.” Midoriya responded, staring Manual down, almost daring him to challenge his opinion. Midoriya has gotten more confident, leaving that timid, shy, insecure boy in the past where he belongs, now a confident, empathetic, kind leader, and even more so to his friends, being gentle and patient and understanding that everyone has their own internal demons, and doing his best to help. And he is merciful, even to villains, knowing that it isn’t his place to kill them. I swelled with pride, glad that I'm his friend, and glad that I get to work with an amazing hero. 

Manual, wisely, didn’t pry any further, instead leading us to a room at the back of the building. He pulled opened a computer and pulled up incidents of the  Nomu and where he was spotted.

“This is weird,” Midoriya narrowed his eyes in concentration, staring intently at the screen.

“The  Nomu isn’t wreaking any destruction. It just... shows up long enough for someone to see it, then leaves.” he says, frowning at the screen.

“Almost like it wants to be seen, like it’s bait for the pro-heroes.” I finished for him, scanning the report, finding one constant: the  Nomu leaves without destroying anything.

“The locations match what the files at the police station said.” I continued.

“I’ll let the team know that we need to meet up when they can.” Midoriya said pulling out his phone. I felt my phone buzz, and I pulled it out, seeing it was just Midoriya’s message.

“Is there anything else?” I asked, looking at Manual. He shook his head sadly. I sighed, rubbing my face.

“All right, if that’s it, let’s get going Deku. We can ask around, see if anyone has seen anything suspicious.” I told him. My best friend nodded, standing and thanking Manual for his time. I stood behind him, not saying anything. I'd rather let Midoriya do all the talking, not only because I just don’t like talking to people, but I also like hearing Midoriya’s voice, especially when he talks about the things he loves.

As we left the police station, I side-eyed Midoriya. He looked exhausted, slouching and pale, and he kept muttering to himself. I looked around and saw a café across the street, and I grabbed Midoriya’s wrist, dragging him behind me. He spluttered and stumbled, but he trusted me enough to not resist. I crossed the street and entered the café, shushing him when he protested. I pointed to a booth at the back, out of sight of everyone, and Midoriya sighed, going to sit. I nodded, and went to order us some muffins and tea. With the order secured, I headed towards the booth, sitting across from Midoriya and sliding tea and a muffin towards him. He raised a brow, and when I didn’t answer, he cautiously took a bite of the food. His eyes widened, and he took another bite, then another, then another. After he was halfway through, I picked up my own and started eating.

“Thank you, Todoroki- kun . But why did you bring us here?” Midoriya asked around a mouth full of muffin. I took a sip of tea.

“Because you’re doing that thing again.” I said.

“What thing?”

“That thing where you run yourself ragged trying to make sure everyone is okay without taking care of yourself. It's been going on for weeks, you’re always helping others, but you never help yourself. It’s my turn to help you.” I explained, looking at him. Midoriya’s eyes flashed with emotion, then he looked down at his hands. His left hand was normal, however, after our fight at the Sports Festival, his right hand became crooked and scarred. I wince slightly, guilty because it was my fault his hand was like that, though Midoriya made sure to tell me that it was his own supposed stupidity that gave him those injuries. Though Midoriya was far from stupid, in fact, he is one of the smartest people I know.

“Thank you.” Midoriya said. He looked up, and I smiled, making sure to let the fondness I normally keep reserved show in my eyes. I doubt most people would recognize the difference, but Midoriya’s eyes softened, and he returned the smile.

“Of course, Midoriya. You're my best friend, and as such I'm allowed to drag you somewhere to make sure you eat something.” I said teasingly. Midoriya laughed, his face brightening. I enjoyed being the cause of that sound. I drained the last of the tea, then stood up and offered my hand.

“You ready to go?” I asked. He nodded, taking my hand. I hauled him up and tugged him behind me and out the door. His hands were so small compared to mine, but I knew that size meant nothing, especially since I've been on the receiving end of his punches more than once. I didn’t let go until we had crossed the street, finally dropping his hand as I felt my phone buzz. I pulled it out, and the text was from Shinso:

**_ ChAoTiC _ ** **__ ** **_ gAyS _ **

**_ Lemme fucking sleep _ ** **_ 💤 _ ** **_ 🛌:  _ ** Any developments?

**_ 💧 _ ** **_ IcyThot _ ** **_ 🔥:  _ ** Yeah, we found out some interesting things. What about  you?

**_ Lemme fucking sleep _ ** **_ 💤 _ ** **_ 🛌:  _ ** Yeah. Meet up back @ the hotel?

**_ 💧 _ ** **_ IcyThot _ ** **_ 🔥:  _ ** Sounds good.

💥 **_ BoOmBoOmBiTcH _ ** 💥 **_ : _ ** Meet you there nerds

**_ ⚡ _ ** **_ ZapZapBitch _ ** **_ ⚡:  _ ** See you all there!

🦈 **_ Manly Shark:  _ ** We’ll be there in 15

💪 **_ Small-Might _ ** 💪:  See you there.

“Race you there?” Midoriya asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“No. However,” I said, looking over, “how about you carry me? It'll be faster anyways.” 

Midoriya laughed. “Okay, I suppose I owe you for buying me breakfast. Hop on.” he stopped, bending his knees slightly and holding out his arms.  _ I can’t believe I asked that question,  _ I thought. Oh well, no going back now. I jumped onto his back, wrapping my limbs around him. His hands went around the back of my knees, holding me up. He shifted me a little.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yeah.” I said, tightening my hold on him. he chuckled, and I felt his sturdy body move underneath me. _ No, no, no. Don’t think about that! This was a bad idea. Think about anything else! Think about Endeavor or All Might!  _ Whew. Crisis averted. As Midoriya’s quirk started to show, I felt the slight crackle of electricity. His quirk was so pretty, the green matched his eyes.

“Hold on tight!” he exclaimed, then he started running.

“Holy shit!” I screamed. Midoriya laughed, running so fast that the people around us turned into a blur. We reached the hotel within five minutes, zipping through the door, up the stairs, and into the room. We were the last ones there, everyone else making lunch or comparing locations. When we burst into the room, everyone looked up and stared at us.

The silence lasted approximately five seconds.

“OH MY GOD!” Kaminari screamed, laughing and taking a picture of us. Bakugo and Kirishima were rolling around laughing, and Shinso fumbled with a bowl of soup, choking on his laughter. I dropped down from Midoriya, flushing a deep red. Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck.

“Shut up. It was faster than walking.” he defended.

“Yeah, ok Deku. Anyways,” Bakugo said, “what was so important?”

“Oh yeah,” Midoriya shook himself, “so me and Todoroki found out that the  Nomu isn’t actually...  _ doing  _ anything.”

“What do you mean, it’s not doing anything?” Kirishima asked.

“Well,” I interjected, “according to the police and the agency, the  Nomu isn’t causing any damage. It just shows up near abandoned warehouses or construction sites, waits for someone to see it, then just leaves. It doesn’t cause any damage.” Bakugo hummed.

“When me and Shitty-Hair asked around-”

“More like I asked around and you stood there intimidating everyone. And don’t call me that!” Kirishima  interrupted .

“Anyways,” Bakugo continued, “when we were asking around, most people didn’t even realize that anything suspicious was happening.”

“Yeah,” Kaminari spoke up, “some people told us that they had seen a  Nomu around the outskirts of town, but nowhere else.

“When we went to the police and the agency, they said that some civilians had managed to get a picture of the  Nomu . From what we saw, it looks similar to the one that attacked the USJ.” I said. Midoriya started to pace, muttering to himself. We all stopped talking, turning and watching him.

“Okay,” he said after a few minutes, stopping and facing the group, “this is what we’ll do: we go to the outskirts of town and check out the warehouses there. On the train ride into the city, I saw a factory that was closed down, it looked like it had been that way for years. Let's go check it out, and see if we can find the  Nomu .” a grim expression had set over Midoriya’s face, and we all nodded.

Midoriya’s POV:

They all nodded at me. I took a deep breath.

“Then let’s get going.” I said, going to the door.

On the train heading outside town, a somber atmosphere had settled over the six of us. Bakugo and Kirishima were holding hands tightly, staring at each other like they were trying to commit the others face to memory. Todoroki and I sat next to each other, not saying anything, but just enjoying each others company. I felt my phone buzz, and I pulled it out, seeing it was a private message from Kaminari.

**_ Cinnamon Rolls _ **

**_ ⚡ _ ** **_ Sparky _ ** **_ ⚡ _ ** **_ :  _ ** I’m  gonna tell Shinso.

**_ Broccoli _ ** **_ 💚 _ ** **_ : _ ** Are you sure?

**_ ⚡ _ ** **_ Sparky _ ** **_ ⚡ _ ** **_ : _ ** This may be the only chance I get. I have to go for it

**_ Broccoli _ ** **_ 💚 _ ** **_ : _ ** I support your decision. Good luck!  Lmk how it goes

**_ ⚡ _ ** **_ Sparky _ ** **_ ⚡ _ ** **_ : _ ** Thanks, I will

I put my phone away, nervous and excited for Kaminari. I looked over at Kaminari and Hitoshi, who were sitting next to each other, as Kaminari leaned over, saying something too low for my ears to pick up. Hitoshi turned red, and I guess it’s because Kaminari told him. I saw Hitoshi’s lips move, and it looked like he was saying,  _ Me too _ . Kaminari flushed furiously, then leaned over, grabbed Hitoshi by the collar, and kissed him. Hitoshi stiffened slightly, then relaxed into the kiss and closed his eyes. The rest of the team looked over and saw, Kirishima and I smiling hugely, Bakugo and Todoroki also smiling softly.

“Congrats guys!” Kirishima exclaimed. Kaminari and Hitoshi broke apart, each becoming the color of a tomato.

“I’m happy for you guys.” Todoroki said sincerely, nodding at them.

“Good job confessing, Spark-Plug.” Bakugo said, leaning against Kirishima.

“Wait, why do assume Kaminari confessed to me first? How’d you even know I liked him?” Hitoshi exclaimed, incredulous.

“Because Hitoshi,” I put in, “all of us know that you’re to shy to confess, and as for us knowing, you aren’t subtle about it. We all knew that Kaminari was going to confess, it was just a matter of when he would do it.”

“Yeah, like your subtle about your crush Izuku.” Hitoshi grumbled.

“I’m not, its just that my crush is a little dense.” I replied smoothly, looking at Hitoshi. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Todoroki tilt his head.

“Oh, brother.” he said.

“I’m right here?” I said, tilting my head. Hitoshi spluttered, floundering for an answer, and we all laughed at his dumbfounded expression, the somber atmosphere breaking. The train pulled into the station, and we got off, Kaminari and Hitoshi holding hands.

“Now Denki Kaminari,” I said, using his full name, looking completely serious, “as Hitoshi’s brother, I am obligated to say this.” 

“Oh God, please don’t.” Hitoshi pleaded.

“Please do Midoriya.” Todoroki countered, smirking.

“Izuku, no!” Hitoshi begged.

“Midoriya, yes!” Kirishima exclaimed.

“I want to see this.” Bakugo said, smiling sadistically. I cleared my throat.

“As I was saying, as Hitoshi’s brother, I need to tell you that if you hurt him in any way, I will Detroit-Smash your ass all the way into next year. Got it?” I let my lighting manifest slightly. I saw Kaminari swallow hard, and he nodded fast, paling slightly.

“Damn, Deku can be intimidating?” Bakugo muttered. I let my lightning die down, and I smiled.

“Good! I'm happy for you guys!” I exclaimed.

“Am I the only one slightly scared of this Midoriya?” Kirishima questioned. Todoroki raised his hand in agreement, as did Kaminari. We walked towards the factory: It looked enormous, with huge columns and at least three stories, it looked dark and desolate, and it was in serious need of repairs.

“This is the perfect place to hide a  Nomu .” I muttered. Todoroki nodded. I tried the door. It was locked, and it seemed like something was blocking it.

“ Kacchan , give me a hand with this door. It looks like something is blocking it from the inside.” I demanded, and  Kacchan stepped up beside me.

“Try not to use too much of your quirk. We don’t want to alert anyone.” I grunted, and Kacchan nodded. I let One for All course through me, giving me strength as I shoved against the door. I heard  Kacchan growl, pushing his weight against the door. I increased my output to 5%. The door finally gave away, squealing on rusty hinges.  Kacchan and I stood there for a second, then I lead the way in, motioning for the others to wait. I looked back, and Todoroki looked like he wanted to follow, but I shook my head. After a visible effort, he stopped and stared at me, his message perfectly clear _ : You had better get back safely. _ I nodded, then turned and walked further into the factory, senses on high alert. It was pitch black in here, but I used the small light my quirk was currently giving off to see. My footsteps were near silent against the hard floor, but I still winced with every sound they made. I looked around, trying to find anything that could point me in the direction of the  Nomu .

I sensed the attack a moment before it happened.

The  Nomu came charging out of the shadows, and though I managed to block the brunt of it, the back of the  Nomu’s arm clipped my side, sending me flying into a stack of crates. A chorus of “Izuku!”, “Deku!”, and “Midoriya!” reached my ears, and I allowed my lighting to grow, the light casting everything within a five foot radius green with its glow as I stood. Someone hit a light switch, and I heard the building buzz before the lights flickered on weakly. I'm surprised the building still had power after who-knows-how-long its been vacant. With the fluorescent lights weakly lighting up the space, I was able to get a look at the  Nomu : It was big, bigger than All Might, it was all black, and it had wings. On the side of its mouth, two large fangs protruded, too big to fit inside its mouth. I saw a blast of fire, then Todoroki was at my side, teeth bared threateningly. Bakugo and Kaminari attacked the  Nomu from the right, while Kirishima and Hitoshi hacked away from its left.

“Todoroki, give me a boost!” I exclaimed. Todoroki made a foothold, and once I put my foot down, he threw me upwards like I weighed nothing. I used my body to steer myself towards the  Nomu’s face, kicking his jaw at 45%. His head snapped to the side, and he grabbed my leg, using me body as like a bat and hitting Hitoshi and Kirishima.

“SORRY!” I yelled as I was spun around. The  Nomu let go, and once again I was thrown, only this time I hit a glass tube that was 30 feet tall. My back hit it and I felt the glass shatter from the force. My back arched, and I went through the tube, hitting the floor and sliding and flipping from the speed. I groaned, feeling blood coming from my forehead and mouth. I stood again, running towards the  Nomu , kicking it in the side. My foot connected, sunk inward, then popped back out, sending me sliding backwards. The  Nomu hit Hitoshi, and he flew backwards, hitting the wall.

“Shinso!” Kaminari screamed. I ran over to him. Hitoshi was still conscious, and I helped him stand.

“Hitoshi, are you okay?” I asked, frantic with worry.

“I’m okay.” he answered. “What about you? I saw you hit the glass tube.”

“I’ll be fine.” I said.

“Howitzer Impact!” I heard  Kacchan scream, flying towards the  Nomu and landing a direct hit. The  Nomu stumbled back a step, but that was it. Todoroki set it on fire, the flames coursing up the  Nomu’s body.

Nothing.

Kaminari tried electrocuting it. The  Nomu threw his head and shrieked, but otherwise didn’t look hurt.

“All for One, Full-Cowling!” I hollered, sending myself towards the  Nomu at the speed of a bullet. That did something. It sent the  Nomu flying towards the opposite wall, thudding against it. The whole building shook as the  Nomu’s body made contact with the wall, hitting it so hard that the stone cracked. The  Nomu fell, and Todoroki encased it in ice. We stood there, panting.

“Anyone else think that was way too easy?” Kirishima voiced.

“Yeah, it took All-Might all his strength to take down a  Nomu , and even then, All-Might got seriously injured.”  Kacchan muttered.

“That’s because this was bait. I’m glad you took it.”

I knew that voice. 

“All for One!” 

He stepped out of the shadows, his navy blue suit looking crisp. His mask hid his face, with wires sticking out from it and connecting the front and back together.

“Hello, Izuku Midoriya.” I he said in a deep,  raspy voice. I stiffened, backing up a step.

“Oi! How do you know Deku’s name?”  Kacchan asked, going up to him.

“Ground Zero, no!” Kirishima said holding him back.

“ MindJack ... where’s  Chargebolt ?” Shoto asked. Hitoshi searched frantically.

“Oh, you mean him?” All for One questioned. He snapped his fingers, and Kaminari appeared at his side, with All for One’s hand around his throat.

“Let him go! Or are you going to use him as a shield because you’re too weak?” Hitoshi screamed. C'mon All for One, answer the question.

“As if.” All for One said. He froze, and I saw Hitoshi staring intently the man.

“Drop  Chargebolt .” he demanded. All for One let go of Kaminari, and he ran towards us, stopping beside me.

“What the-” All for One said, and Hitoshi paled, “oh. I see, brainwashing. That quirk may be worth stealing.”

“You won’t be stealing anyone’s quirk, All for One!” I screamed with 100% bravado.

I took deep, ragged breaths. I was drenched in sweat, I was exhausted, and I had bruises and scrapes covering every inch of my body. My team, Bakugo, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Shinso looked no better. This was supposed to be a simple mission. At least, that’s what All Might said. But what was a simple mission turned into a life-or-death situation. Standing here, facing off with All for One, I suddenly regretted not telling Todoroki my feelings. I apologized to my mom, she had no idea I was here, telling her I'm sorry for breaking my promise to be safe. I apologized to All Might, saying I'm sorry that he chose unworthy successor for One for All. I shook my head. No, All Might made the right choice in choosing me. I had to get us out of here. _NOW!_

“Hmm, yes, you’re right. Thank you for bringing me back on track, Midoriya.” All for One snapped his fingers, and behind us, a portal opened. I turned, expecting the League of Villains to show up. But no one came through. I felt wind press up against me, and I started sliding backwards. I look back towards my team, and they weren’t moving. A look of horror passed over their faces, and Todoroki was the first to move, grabbing my hand and planting his feet down. Hitoshi grabbed on to Todoroki, then Bakugo, then Kaminari, then Kirishima. 

But it was no use.

The wind swept up the six of us, hurling us through the portal. All for One laughed manically. We landed in a heap as the portal closed. I groaned, everyone was on top of me. I wiggled my way out from under everyone, standing up and taking in our surroundings. It looked like we were teleported into a  high-school ...gym?

“Who are you guys?” a voice said.

I turned.


	2. Karasuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see things from Karasuno's POV! Hope you enjoy!

Hinata’s POV: 

One day ago: 

“KAGEYAMA!” I yelled out, cupping my hands around my mouth. Kageyama turned around, staring dead at me as I went to serve. 

“You better not hit me this time, boke.” he replied, turning back around. I shuddered, why was he so scary? Though, he did have a soft side, but he rarely shows it around anyone but me. I smiled, he was so cute. 

“Oi, Hinata, are you going to serve the ball?” Tsukkishima taunted from the other side of the net. I narrowed my eyes at him, going to serve. The ball sailed over the net, and Daichi scrambled to receive it, passing the ball to Sugawara, who set it to Asahi. Asahi was quick, slamming his hand down on the ball and on our side of the net. I saw movement beside me, then Noya was there, saving us. The ball went up, and I sprinted, getting from the back of the court to the front of the net within a second. Kageyama set it to me, lightning quick, and my hand smashed the ball, hitting the floor on the other side of the net before anyone could register what had happened. I landed on the floor, and Kageyama, Tanaka, and Noya were there, cheering in my ear, as that play decided the match. I double high-fived Kageyama, who was expecting it. As my hands connected with his, I felt a crackle of electricity between us. I looked over at Noya, who was still talking about our freak quick. I smiled brightly, and Tanaka dramatically clutched his chest. 

“So... bright!” he gasped, stumbling backwards. Noya played along, dropping to his knees. 

“Like... the sun.” he said, holding the palms of his hands together. I laughed at their antics, and they turned their heads up. 

“Ah, we’ve been blessed by the sun itself with its laughter.” they said in unison, throwing their heads back as if basking in the sound. I kept laughing, leaning forward and resting my hands on my knees. 

“Guys.” Daichi scolded fondly, well used to our antics. I straightened, wiping the tears from my eyes. I saw Kageyama smile slightly, and I raised a brow playfully at him, and he turned slightly red, turning away in embarrassment at being caught. I smiled, going and getting some water, chugging half of it before tossing the bottle to Kageyama. He grunted his thanks, throwing his head back and drinking deeply. Coach Ukai, clapped his hands together. 

“All right guys, that was a great practice match. Now go home and get some rest, we have an all-day practice tomorrow.” we all nodded, and headed towards the locker room to change. I pulled off my shirt, reaching in my locker to pull out my jacket and pants. I felt my shoulder pop, and I groaned, rolling my shoulder. I looked at it, and it looked disgusting: it was black and blue with bruises. 

“Are you okay boke?” Kageyama whispered, looking over at me with worry filling his blue eyes. He was close, close enough that I got a good look at his abs and muscled forearms. His straight black hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. I thrust my head in my locker, pulling out a white t-shirt. 

“I’m fine, my shoulder just hurts is all.” I replied, voice tight. Kageyama narrowed his eyes, but let me put on my clothes. After we both changed, Kageyama told the team that we would stay behind to clean up the gym. The team cheered, clapping us on the back and thanking us before heading out. Both of us went around cleaning the gym, putting up the volleyballs and taking down the net. After finishing that, Kageyama grabbed my wrist, on the arm that didn’t hurt, I noticed, and dragged me to the first aid kit an the far side of the gym. He took it down, grabbing an ice pack. 

“Jacket and shirt. Off.” he demanded, motioning for me to sit down. 

“It really isn’t that big of a deal, Kageyama. I’ll be fine.” I told him. When he didn’t reply and just stared at me wordlessly, I sighed. After I was shirtless and sitting, Kageyama gently put the ice pack on my shoulder, and I gasped at the numbing cold. 

“Here?” he whispered. I nodded, too distracted by his proximity and the effects of the ice pack to make an intelligent answer. Kageyama alternated between icing my shoulder and massaging it with his hand to try to loosen the muscles. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of the ice and his hand. 

“You need to tell me when you’re hurting yourself because of my sets. I can’t have my best friend getting hurt because of me.” Kageyama said softly, massaging my shoulder. 

“It’s not your fault.” I mumbled, “It’s my own for being stupid.” 

“How long has your shoulder been hurting?” the setter demanded, still not raising his voice. 

“Hmm,” I hummed, “since last Tuesday. Why?” I asked. 

“Boke,” he sighed, sounding tired, “today is Thursday. You mean to tell me that your shoulder has been hurting you for over a week, and you still played?” 

“Hey,” I defended, “if the Great-King can play with an injured knee, I can play with an injured shoulder.” 

Kageyama shook his head at me. He took a deep breath, then said to me, “Just because Oikawa plays with an injured knee, even though he shouldn’t, doesn’t mean that you should play with an injured shoulder. You shouldn’t run yourself to the point where you hurt yourself trying to hit my sets perfectly.” I felt my jaw drop, Kageyama accepted nothing less than perfect when it came to volleyball, so the fact the he was telling me to not give it 100% clued me in on how worried he actually was. My shock obviously registered to Kageyama, because he hurried to keep talking. 

“Hinata,” he said, actually using my name, “you’re my friend. My best friend, in fact. So, if you got hurt because of me...” he trailed off, putting the ice pack back on my shoulder and closing his eyes. 

“If you got hurt because I was too much of a perfectionist, I would feel incredibly guilty.” he finished in a quiet voice. I ran a hand through my orange hair, grimacing slightly at how sticky it felt. I dropped my head, looking at the floor. 

“You don’t have to feel guilty. Ok? This,” I gestured to my shoulder, “isn’t that big of a deal. Volleyball is the one thing I'm good at, and I don’t want to stop playing.” I ended in a whisper, immediately berating myself internally. Why did I have to tell him that? It’s not like he’d understand that this is an outlet for me, a way for me to pretend that I'm good at something, and a way to lie to myself and say that Tsukishima’s words aren’t true. Of course, Kageyama picked up on the hidden meaning. 

“Volleyball isn’t the only thing you’re good at,” he said. I jerked my head up, and Kageyama looked personally offended that I suggested otherwise, “you’re able to cheer someone up by talking to them, hell, you cheer the whole team up when you smile. You're able to tell when someone is feeling sad, and you’re able to cheer them up, or just letting them know that you’re there for them. You got me out of my shell, and you helped me become a better volleyball player. You're hilarious, and you’re always energetic, even at six in the morning.” he chuckled. 

“And about Tsukkishima,” he continued, becoming serious again, “fuck him. He obviously is either jealous that you are so likeable, or he’s just too stupid to notice.” 

I smiled, feeling tears form at the corner of my eyes. I took the ice pack of my shoulder, hissing slightly. I ignored it, throwing myself at Kageyama and wrapping my arms around his waist. I felt Kageyama stiffen in surprise, then he relaxed and put his arms around my shoulders. He buried his face in my hair, and we hugged in silence for a few minutes. After we both pulled away, Kageyama went to put away the first aid kit, and we exited the gym together. We both walk in the same direction, so we stayed together, talking about our day. Kageyama told me about some girl who hit on him, and how she tried to get some guy to fight him because Kageyama turned her down. I laughed, shaking my head. 

“You’re lucky you’re not short,” I told him, “unlike me. The girls don’t want someone shorter than them. But that isn’t a problem for the guys.” I waggled my eyebrows.

“Huh?” Kageyama said in confusion. 

“Oh, you didn’t know? I'm bisexual.” I clarified for him. 

“HUH?!” 

“I honestly thought you knew.” 

“Why?!” 

“Because it seemed obvious.” I shrugged, goes to show just how comfortable I am with my sexuality. I made my peace with it a long time ago, ever since I found out that one of my friends from middle school was also bisexual and he told me that these feelings were completely natural, even if other people didn’t feel them. 

“I didn’t realize it.” Kageyama huffed. I laughed at his pouty expression. That's so cute, I thought. 

“Shut up!” Kageyama exclaimed without any hostility. I only laughed harder. 

“Whatever.” Kageyama pursed his lips. “Well, if we’re spilling dating preferences, I'm gay.” I processed that for a second, then internally cheered. I have a chance!!! I composed myself. 

“That’s cool. Thank you for telling me.” I said sincerely. He looked over at me, and I tilted my head, smiling. 

“At least now I know that the girls don’t stand a chance.” I said teasingly. Kageyama rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, I'll pass on girls.” he said. We walked in a comfortable silence, going our separate ways. My house came into view, and I started into a light run, going to my door. I dug into my pocket, taking out my key and sliding it into the lock. I opened the door and walked inside, shutting and locking it behind me. 

“Mom, Natsu, I'm home!” I announced. I saw a flash of orange hair, then Natsu was leaping at me, wrapping her arms and legs around me like a monkey. 

“Shoyo!” she exclaimed, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I laughed, giving her cheek a kiss of my own. 

“Hey Natsu. Where's mom?” I asked, moving her so that she rested on my hip. 

“Mommy's in the kitchen making dinner!” she told me, smiling brightly. Natsu looks a lot like me, same orange hair, same brown eyes. I imagined if I was a girl, I would look almost identical to Natsu. 

“Well, let’s go help her then!” I said, tickling her. She laughed, swatting my hand away. I laughed with her. I went into the kitchen, finding my mom at the stove making rice. 

“Hi Mom!” I exclaimed, going and giving her a kiss. 

“Hey honey! How was school?” she asked, returning the kiss. 

“Meh, school was okay. Do we have an icepack?” I asked. 

“Yeah, they're in the freezer. Why do you need one?” 

“My shoulder has been hurting really bad lately. I just thought I should ice it.” never mind that I iced it once already an hour ago. It hurt to even move it now. I set Natsu down, going to the fridge and pulling out the ice. I put it under my shoulder, sighing in relief. 

“Shoyo, what happened?” my Mom asked. 

“I think I'm just using it to much in volleyball. I’ll be fine.” I reassured her, but she wasn’t deterred. 

“Let me see your shoulder Shoyo.” she demanded. I sighed, knowing it was pointless to try to argue with her. I shrugged out of my jacket and shirt, letting the bruises show. 

“I’m fine. I got hit with a volleyball last week, and Kageyama’s serves require all my concentration and power to hit it.” I told her, putting the ice back on. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to go to practice tomorrow.” she said, going back to the rice. 

“Mom, quit worrying. I've gotten hit in the face with a volleyball multiple times, this is nothing. Trust me.” 

“Ok, I'll trust you.” she said. 

“Mommy, I'm hungry!” Natsu interjected, tugging on Mom’s shirt. Mom looked down at Natsu, scooping her up. 

“Well, it’s a good thing that dinner is ready!” 

“Yay!” 

The next day I woke up earlier than everyone else. As quietly as I could, I got out of bed and went through my routine of getting ready: making my bed, getting dressed into my school uniform, and brushing my teeth, not bothering to get breakfast because I know either Noya, Kageyama, or Sugawara will bring breakfast for me. However, I do grab a granola bar to snack on later today. I leave the house silently after leaving a note on the fridge saying: I hope my two favorite women have an amazing day!! I love you guys!! 

As I started the trek down to the school, I ran into Kageyama. We both nodded at each other in greeting, too tired to hold a conversation. The walk took about an hour, and the air was crisp and cool, which helped me wake up. Soon, I was buzzing with energy, talking to Kageyama, who seemed content with listening to me rant about nothing and everything. 

“Hey Kageyama?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I never thanked you for yesterday.” I stopped in front of the school, looking up at him. Kageyama tilted his head, a confused expression on his face. 

“What? Oh, you mean when I helped you with your shoulder? You would have done the same for me.” he said the last part with total confidence, like he knew for a fact that I would help him if he got injured. I internally swelled with pride, because I would do anything to help him. And Kageyama seemed to understand, at least a little bit. 

“Yeah well, I just wanted to say thanks,” I said to him. I took a deep breath, then continued, “you’re always making sure that I'm okay. So, thanks. And I will always do the same for you.” I stared at him, nerves going haywire. Damn it, it’s too early for this. 

Kageyama’ POV: 

I stared at Hinata, trying to process what he just said. Honestly, I was still reeling from yesterday when he told me he was bisexual. Still reeling from when I decided to tell him I was gay. I took a subtle breath, ok, so he was thanking me for helping him yesterday with his shoulder. As if I would ever do anything less; even though I yell at him a lot, I care about him too. He's my best friend, not to mention who wouldn’t want to protect him, he’s a literal ball of sunshine, with his crazy, bright orange hair that’s so soft, he big brown eyes that sparkle when he talks about volleyball, his smile that lights up a room, and his contagious laughter... 

Oh, no. 

Stop emotions. Last time I felt like this, it was with Oikawa. And I swore to myself that I would never allow myself to feel like that, because it seems great, then it’s not. It all goes downhill. And you have to piece yourself back together again. 

“Kageyama? Did I break you? I'm sorry!” Hinata’s voice broke through, stopping me before I could spiral into myself. 

“Huh? Don't be sorry,” I told him, “actually, thank you. I'm glad to know I can count on you.” I smiled softly at him, and I watched as his eyes lit up and his face tinted red. 

“Hehe.” he chuckled. 

“Alright,” I said, “enough with the emotions and stuff. We have to get to the gym.” 

“I wonder if Nishinoya-senpai brought food?” Hinata asked as we continued, waiting outside the gym, we were the first ones there. 

“I hope so. I’m starving.” I answered, looking around. 

“Why are you starving?” Hinata asked, sitting down on the steps. I turned towards him, leaning against the railing. 

“I fell asleep before dinner last night, and I didn’t have any breakfast.” I confessed, and Hinata whipped his head towards me. 

“Tobio Kageyama,” he said, using my full name. Shit, he only uses that when he’s pissed. “Are you telling me,” he continued, narrowing his eyes, “that you haven’t eaten in over twelve hours?” 

“Uh,” I spluttered, “no?” 

Hinata didn’t look impressed. He reached inside his bag, pulling out a granola bar tossing it to me. 

“Eat that. That way you have something in your stomach so you don’t puke during practice.” he demanded. I took it greedily, opening the wrapper and taking a bite. I rolled my eyes. 

“Thanks.” I said around a mouth full of granola. Hinata nodded, standing up and brushing off his pants. 

“SHOYO!” I heard Noya’s familiar voice. 

“NOYA-SAN!” Hinata screamed. The two ran towards each other, and they embraced tightly. I smiled, quickly tampering it down. Noya whipped out a bag of food, and the smell of warm, baked deliciousness enveloped my senses. I walked forward, grabbing a meat bun from the bag. Hinata also grabbed one, and we both shoved the food down our throats. 

“Thanks, Nishinoya-senpai!” we exclaimed together. Noya waved us off, digging in his pockets and pulling out a key. We entered the gym together, and we started setting up, putting up the net and grabbing the volleyballs from a closet. The three of us changed into our uniforms and warmed up. About ten minutes after we finished, with me serving to the two shorter boys, the rest of the team filed in. 

After the rest of the team had changed and warmed up, Coach Ukai walked in, along with Takeda-senpai. 

“All right, Kageyama, Noya, Hinata, Ennoshita, and Daichi on one side, and Tanaka, Tsukkishima, Yamaguchi, Asahi, and Sugawara on the other side. Let me see what you got.” 

“Hai!” 

We played for hours. Hinata and I did countless quicks, and it was starting to wear on his shoulder. He was frequently rolling it to try to shake the discomfort, and I noticed. He shook his head every time I looked over at him, pain filling and dulling those normally bright brown eyes. Hinata took his position in front of the net, bending his knees slightly. I watched as Tanaka went to spike, and Hinata ran to intercept him. He managed to block his spike, the ball hitting his hands and then bouncing off, hitting the floor and scoring a point for us. My team cheered, and Hinata grabbed my shoulder gingerly, wincing. I looked down to him, and he nodded. That was him telling me the pain was becoming too much. 

“Okay everyone,” Coach announced, “that’s all for right now. Get some lunch and take a break.” 

The team all filed out of the gym, except for me and Hinata. I motioned for him to wait, and I grabbed my black sweater and put it on. We then walked over to the first aid kit, and I grabbed the icepack again. Hinata took off his shirt, his abs on display. I flushed slightly, but his abs were completely forgotten as I looked at his shoulder. 

“Holy shit, Hinata,” I whispered, “what the hell?” 

“I know,” he replied, voice thick with pain. He was covered in bruises from collarbone to shoulder, and his shoulder looked like it was slightly swollen. I put the ice on his shoulder, and Hinata let out a shuddery breath, closing his eyes tightly. 

“You can’t keep playing.” I told him. Hinata shook his head, about to protest, but I beat him to it. 

“Listen, if you keep doing this, you might permanently damage your shoulder, then you won’t be able to play ever again. I don’t want to stop playing with you, so please,” I stopped, and Hinata opened his eyes to look at me, “please, just give yourself a break.” I was aware that I was begging, but at that moment, I didn’t care. I knew that without some intervention, Hinata would keep playing until he dropped. He looked down at the ground, tears spilling down his face. 

“Okay.” he whispered, looking up at me with dazed eyes. I nodded at him, opening my arms. He collapsed within them, sobbing, probably from equal parts pain and not being able to play. I took off the icepack and gently rubbed his shoulder, and Hinata winced. I soothed his hair with my other hand. 

We sat like that, me alternating between massaging his shoulder and soothing him and icing his shoulder. All the while, Hinata cried, his tears staining my shirt. I heard the others come in, and they spotted us. Sugawara and Daichi ran over, the others following closely behind. 

“What happened?” Suga asked. 

“Hinata pushed himself too much,” I told him, and Hinata leaned back from my chest, showing the team his shoulder. 

“Hinata!” Suga exclaimed, “Why didn’t you tell anyone?” however, he didn’t wait for an answer, and he pulled Hinata into his arms. 

“Hinata, take the rest of the day off.” Coach said. Hinata nodded numbly, and he leaned back against the wall. 

“Kageyama,” he said, “sorry for making you miss lunch.” 

“Actually,” Daichi interrupted, “we noticed that you two didn’t come outside with us, so I made both of you a plate.” Tanaka came up, holding two plates fill to the brim with food. I took the plates, nodding my thanks. 

“Kageyama, eat and then join us on the court, okay?” Daichi asked. I nodded, and he smiled. 

“Good, now let’s go everyone.” 

After handing Hinata a plate and making sure he started eating, I turned my attention to my own plate, my stomach growling. I started eating, first the rice, then moving on to meat. I briefly stopped to drink some water and to make sure Hinata was eating, then I dove back in, finishing my plate within a few minutes. 

“Will you be okay sitting here?” I asked Hinata. He looked up from his plate of food, and smiled at me. 

“I’ll be okay eventually. I'll be watching, so I better not see a drop in performance because I'm not there!” he said to me, taking another bite of food. 

“I wouldn’t dream of letting you down.” I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Hinata chuckled. I rested my hand in his hair for a moment, then I took off my hoodie and dropped it in his lap before going to join the others. 

We continued to play, but it wasn’t as fun without Hinata. 

Hinata POV: 

It was hard to watch them. After I finished my food, I sat on the bench wearing Kageyama’s jacket. It smelled like deodorant and mint, filling my nostrils and reminding me of Kageyama every time I took a breath. I smiled. The hoodie was big on me, the bottom landing mid-thigh and the sleeves going far past my fingertips. When I put the hood up, my head was swallowed within its depths. 

Kageyama was up to serve, and I watched as he tossed the ball up and ran forward, leaping up and slamming the ball down in a no-touch ace. Noya clapped him on the shoulder, and I saw Kageyama smile. He looked over at me at the bench, silently asking the same question he’s been asking ever since he went back to playing. 

I'm fine, I answered his silent question with an equally silent answer. Yaichi, who was sitting next to me, smiled. 

“It seems like Kageyama really cares about you Hinata.” she observed, cocking her head to the side and looking at me. 

“Yeah, he does.” I answered her, watching him as he went to block a spike from Tsukkishima. 

“It seems like you care about him too.” Yaichi went on. I nodded, not saying anything and taking a drink. 

“You guys would be cute together.” Yaichi said nonchalantly, and I choked. I sputtered, trying to formulate an answer as Yaichi laughed. 

“Oh my God,” Yaichi’s voice dropped to a whisper, and we leaned toward each other, “do you like Kageyama?” she asked. I debated whether I should tell her, then thought, Screw it. 

“Please don’t tell him.” I pleaded. Yaichi touched her forefinger and thumb together, drawing them over her lips like a zipper. I nodded my gratitude. 

“You should ask him out.” Yaichi encouraged. I felt my eyes widen, and I shook my head back and forth. 

“C’mon, it’s obvious he likes you.” Yaichi pointed out, but I refused to listen. 

“How do you know?” I questioned. 

“Hinata, he gave you his hoodie and held you when you cried, not to mention that you guys spend literally all day with each other.” Yaichi reasoned. 

“That doesn’t mean anything!” I whispered. 

“Yes, it does! You don’t see Kageyama doing that with anybody else.” Yaichi whispered back insistently. 

“No!’ 

“Yes!” 

I give up. I rubbed my face with my non-injured arm and looked at her. Yaichi stared right back. 

“How would I ask him out anyway?” 

“Yay!” Yaichi quietly squealed. I sighed. 

“Oh, shush,” Yaichi scolded playfully, and I smirked, “anyways, I think you should do it after the practice match with Nekoma.” 

“Why after?” 

“Because we don’t want to distract him.” 

“True.” I replied. I nodded, resolving to tell him tomorrow. 

“Okay everyone, that’s enough for today!” Coach called. The team went into the locker room, and I waited patiently, humming to myself. Coach usually gives a pep-talk to the team after each practice. After everyone changed and left the locker room, we all huddled around. I felt a breeze pick up in my hair, and I frowned. 

A hole opened up to the left of us, and six teenagers spilled out, all wearing what looked like super-hero costumes. One of them, a kid with green hair and wearing a green costume with a red belt and black boots, squirmed out from underneath the others. 

He stood up, and I got a look at his face: there was a gash on his forehead from which blood was flowing freely, and his mouth was also bleeding. I stepped forward. 

“Who are you guys?” I asked. 

He turned towards me.


	3. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF HOMOPHOBIA!! I do not support homophobia of any kind, I just thought I should mention it

Midoriya POV:

I turned to find a boy as tall as me, so short, wearing a black hoodie that swallowed his frame, his hair as crazy as mine, with a boy who looked similar to Todoroki, except he has black hair and deep blue eyes. Behind them stood ten other people, all dressed in sports uniforms, and two men wearing what looked like coach jackets. I heard a groan behind me, and Kacchan came up beside me.

“Where the hell are we?” he demanded. I slapped the back of his head. He growled at me, but I ignored him, turning to the boy with orange hair.

“Hi, I'm the hero Deku, the rude blond is Ground Zero.” I introduced. My team stood up behind us.

“I’m the hero Shoto.” Todoroki said.

“I’m Red Riot!” Kirishima announced.

“Chargebolt!” Kaminari exclaimed, pointing to himself.

“MindJack.” Hitoshi finished lamely.

“Heroes?” the black-haired boy asked. We nodded, and I stepped forward.

“What’s your quirk?” I asked, and the boys gave me blank stares.

“What’s a quirk?” the short boy asked.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”  Kacchan yelled, I turned and gave him a stare. He stopped talking really quickly.

“You don’t know what a quirk is?” I asked. The boys all shook their heads. Todoroki walked up beside me and looked at me.

“Well,” I said, “I guess we’ll just have to show you.” I looked at my team for conformation. They nodded. Okay, show time. I looked at the other boys, and I let my lightning manifest. Their jaw dropped, and they took a step back. Todoroki summoned fire in his left hand, and allowed frost to cover his right arm. Kaminari let his lightning travel around his fingers, the yellow color bouncing off everyone's clothes.  Kacchan created small explosions in his hands, and Kirishima crossed his arms in front of him, showing off his hardened arms. The other boys paled.

“That’s so cool!” the orange-haired boy recovered first. “What’s your power?” he asked, pointing to Hitoshi.

“I’ll show you. Deku?” he asked. I nodded in conformation.

“What’s your favorite color?” Hitoshi asked. The orange-haired kid looked confused, but I winked at him.

“Green.” I answered, and I felt my mind go blank. I stood there, awaiting orders like a mindless puppet.

“Do ten one-handed push-ups.” Hitoshi demanded. My body obeyed, going to brace myself on the ground and doing my push-ups. After I was done, I felt Hitoshi end his control over me, and I stood up, running a hand through my hair.

“Woah, that’s awesome!! Does everyone have quirks where you're from?” I nodded, “I’m Hinata, by the way.” the orange-haired boy held out his hand. I took it and we shook.

“That’s Kageyama,” the tall one with the blue eyes, “Tanaka,” the bald one leaning on someone, “Noya,” the short one with a blond streak in his spiky brown hair, “Daichi and Sugawara,” the tall brown haired one and the silver haired one, “Asahi,” the wild man, “ Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi,” the tall blond one with the glasses and the one with freckles, “Ennoshita,” the one being leaned on, “Coach Ukai, and Takeda-sensei.” the two men in the coach jackets.

“What are your real names?” Kageyama asked us.

“Like we would tell you.”  Kacchan scoffed. I quickly intervened, stopping  Kacchan before he said something incredibly stupid.

“I don’t know, it’s possible we were transported to another dimension by All for One.  So, it wouldn’t matter if they knew.” I remarked. Todoroki paled.

“Is that even possible?” he asked. I shrugged.

“All for One has been alive for over one hundred years. Who knows what kind of quirks he was able to steal in that  time. ”

“If that’s the case,” Todoroki said, “then we need to find a way back to our dimension.” I nodded.

“HUH?!” Hinata exclaimed. I hurried to explain All for One’s quirk, and how most people from our dimension have quirks.

“Woah! That is so cool!” Hinata screamed, jumping up and down.

“Calm down, boke.” Kageyama rested a hand on Hinata’s shoulder.

“Anyways, since it’ll be weird to walk around using our hero names, you can call me Midoriya.” I told them. I gestured for my team to introduce themselves.

“Bakugo.”  Kacchan grumbled.

“Todoroki.” 

“Kaminari!”

“Kirishima!”

“Shinso.”

“Now that that’s out of the way,” I said, “we need to figure out a way to get back home. But first, we need a place to stay.”

“Midoriya, you can stay with me!” Hinata announced, smiling brightly at me.

“Thanks, Hinata. That would be great.”

“Todoroki can stay with me, if he wants.” Kageyama said to Todoroki, who nodded. Kageyama nodded back, like they were conversing in a silent language that only emo boys understood.

“Bakugo can stay with me. My parents are rarely home, so they won’t care.” Noya said. Bakugo grunted, as about as much of a ‘yes’ he was going to say. Soon, we all figured out who was staying with who: Kirishima with Tanaka, I had a feeling they were going to get along great, Shinso with Asahi, and Kaminari with Sugawara. After going to the bathroom to wash the blood off my face as I could, we all walked outside, going our separate ways. Me, Todoroki, Hinata, and Kageyama stayed together, with Hinata rapid firing questions at the two of us.

“What it’s like being a hero? Did you make your own costume? Were you born with your quirks, or did they happen through some freak accident? What's it like being a superhero? Do you have to keep your identity secret from everyone, or do they all know your name and stuff?”

“Uh....” Todoroki gave me a helpless look. 

“Sorry, Todoroki isn’t much of a talker. To answer your questions in order, yes, no, though we design our own costumes, we’re born with them, it’s stressful but fulfilling, and yes, we keep our identity secret from everyone.”

Kageyama blinked. “I’m too tired for this.” to accentuate his point, he let out a big yawn. I  laughed; he was so similar to Todoroki. 

“So, what are your lives like?” I asked. Hinata’s eyes sparkled.

“Our lives are awesome! Not as awesome as being a superhero, but still cool. We play volleyball! Do you guys have volleyball where you’re from?” Hinata asked, looking at me.

“We do,” I answered, “in fact, I was pretty good at it.”

“You played volleyball, Midoriya?” Todoroki asked, raising his brows.

“Oh,” I said bashfully, looking down at the ground and rubbing the back of my neck, “yeah, I did. I enjoyed playing, so I did. Besides, it was a great way to exercise.” I told him. I really hope the darkness hides my red face.

“That’s cool. Maybe you could teach me.” Todoroki said, pulling out his phone. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

“What are you doing?” I asked him. I felt my phone buzz, and I pulled it out, my eyes widening as I looked at the screen: it was a message from Todoroki.

“Our phones still work?” I said, surprised. 

“Apparently so.” Todoroki replied.

“Hinata,” I turned toward him, and he tilted his head in question, “may I have your number? Yours too, Kageyama?”

“Me as well, please.” Todoroki interjected. Hinata nodded, and I passed my phone. Hinata put in his contact information, then passed my phone to Kageyama, who did the same. After they both gave Todoroki their numbers, we went our separate ways.

“How much further to your house, Hinata?” I asked.

“Oh, about another half hour. Why?”

“How about I shorten that trip for us?” I said to him.

“How?” Hinata questioned.

“Hop on my back.” I told him, bending my knees. I felt a slight weight on my back, and I grabbed Hinata’s legs, impressed by the muscle I felt there.

“Wow, you weigh next to nothing.” I said, turning my head to look at him in my  peripheral vision.

“Oh shush,” he pursed his lips, “now what?”

“Now, you hold on.” I felt his hands tighten. I smirked, then let my lightning manifest. I started running, and I heard Hinata scream. I laughed, not stopping until we arrived at his house.

“Um, Midoriya?” 

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think I can let go.” I laughed.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Thank you.”

Hinata gave me a key to his house, and we walked inside. I saw a little girl, about six years old, bound up to us, then stop abruptly.

“ Shoyo ?” she said, looking alarmed, “Who is this?”

“Don’t worry Natsu,” Hinata assured her, “this is my friend, Midoriya.” Natsu smiled brightly, her previous alarm forgotten. She waved at me

“Hi Midoriya! I’m Natsu!” she exclaimed, pointing to herself. I gave her a big smile.

“Hello Natsu.” I replied. Just then, a woman with hair as bright as her  children came into view. 

“ Shoyo ?” she questioned, looking at us.

“Hey mom! Mom, this is my friend, Midoriya. Can he stay here for a little while?” Hinata asked, still on my back. 

“Sure honey, but may I ask why Midoriya needs a place to stay?” oh no. I didn’t think this far ahead. Fortunately, I was able to improvise.

“My parents threw me out for being bisexual.” I told her. Her eyes widened, and she came up to me, wrapping me in a hug.

“Oh, I’m so sorry sweetie. But don’t worry, I don’t care about who you are into, as long as you are safe.” she cupped my face, then gasped.

“What happened? Did your parents beat you?”

“I’ll be fine, ma’am.” was all I said. She swept me up in another hug.

“Thank you, Mrs. Hinata for letting me stay.” I told her, standing there in her arms, not being able to hug back because I was still holding Hinata.

“ Of course, honey. Okay  Shoyo , help him get set up in your room. And why are you being carried? It doesn’t matter. Midoriya, dinner will be ready in a half hour.” 

After thanking her again, Hinata got down from my back and lead to his room. It was very simple: a bed against the wall, a dresser pushed up against the opposite one, and volleyball posters everywhere. I smiled, his room reminded me of mine, except I have All-Might posters everywhere.

“Hey, Midoriya?” Hinata asked hesitantly. I looked around to find him behind me.

“Yeah?” 

“Uhm,” Hinata gestured vaguely with his hands, “are you actually bisexual? Or was that just an excuse?”

“Huh? Oh, no, I'm actually bi. My mom doesn’t even know, and I plan on keeping it that way.” I said, nodding. Hinata visibly relaxed, and he smiled.

“Okay. I am too, by the way.”

“Nice.” I  said . We shared a smile, then Hinata asked me if I wanted a shower. I nodded.

“Okay, well, we’re around the same size, so I'll find some clothes for you.” he told me, tossing me a towel and a washcloth.

“The bathroom is the last door on the left.” he directed. I got into the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. I was a mess: the  Nomu had left multiple scratches on me, most noticeably the ones on my forehead and my mouth. I sighed, stripping and looking for any serious injuries. Satisfied I found none, just some bruises and scrapes, I turned on the water and stepped into the shower. I stood there, leaning my arms on the wall with water running in my face. I stared at the ground, watching as the caked blood fell off my skin, onto the bathtub, and down the shower drain. I let the tears I had been holding back fall down my face. This is all my fault. I failed the team. Because of me, we all got sucked into the portal and into a different dimension with no way to get back home. And no one would notice for a few days, and when they did, who knows how long it’ll take before they can track All-for-One and get him to reverse the affects and get us back. Because of me, my team might never see their family again. My shoulders shook with my sobs, what am I supposed to do?! For once, I didn't have a plan. I was completely lost.

I stood there for a few minutes, crying. Afterwards I got a grip, and I started washing my body and hair, the scent of citrus filling the bathroom. I rinsed and turned off the water, standing there for a few minutes, then grabbing the towel and drying off. I wrapped the towel around my waist and left the bathroom, going back to Hinata’s room. I found it empty, with clothes on the bed. I dressed in gym shorts and a plain white T-shirt, then left the room to find the family sitting on the couch. When I entered the room, Mrs. Hinata stood up.

“Midoriya! You're just in time, dinner’s ready. I hope you’re hungry.” 

“Thanks. It smells great.” I said to her. We all sat down to eat. Mrs. Hinata didn’t ask any questions, which I was grateful for. Natsu filled the silence by talking about her day at school, telling us that today she learned how to add.

“And that’s how the teacher taught us that nineteen plus seven is twenty-six!” she exclaimed. I smiled fondly, I had always wanted a little sibling to faun over and spoil, though I do have Hitoshi. 

“So Midoriya,” Mrs. Hinata stated, “do you have any other family?” crap. I have to be careful to not say anything about heroes.

“I do,” I answered, “my older brother, Shinso, and family that lives across the world.” that’s another way for saying universe, right?

“Wait,” Hinata interrupted, “Shinso is your brother?” I nodded.

“Yeah, we don’t look like siblings, from what we’ve been told.”

“Do you have a picture?” Mrs. Hinata asked. I pulled out my phone, scrolling through my camera roll. When I found the picture I wanted, I showed the family.

“Aw, that’s so sweet. Even though you look different, what with him having purple hair and eyes instead of green, to me it’s obvious you two are brothers.” she said to me; and I smiled proudly. I showed Hinata the picture: the two of us were standing next to each other, leaning against a wall and talking. We were wearing black ripped skinny jeans, boots, and a T-shirt showing a band we loved. Hitoshi had his hand around the back of his neck, and mine were flailing. We were smiling at each other, lost in our conversation. It was one of my favorites, taken by Kaminari. 

“What were you guys talking about?” Hinata asked.

“Hitoshi wanted advice on how to ask out Kaminari.” I told him.

“What happened?” Hinata questioned, his eyes alight with  curiosity .

“Well earlier, me, Todoroki, Bakugo, his boyfriend Kirishima, Kaminari, and Hitoshi were taking a train somewhere, and Kaminari confessed to Hitoshi. Hitoshi, obviously, told him that the feelings were the same for him. Then Kaminari kissed him.”

“Aw.” Mrs. Hinata and Natsu cooed.

“How’s it  feel being the only one without a boyfriend?” Hinata joked.

“I know you aren’t talking, Mr.” I said, waggling my eyebrows.

“Huh?” he said, dumbfounded.

“Oh, please, it’s obvious who you like. After all, you’re still wearing their jacket.” I teased. Hinata stared in shock, then looked down to see that he was, in fact, still wearing the hoodie. He turned red, and I laughed.

“Shut up.” he mumbled. 

After we finished, I helped clean the dishes, thinking, _ I wonder how Todoroki is doing? _

Todoroki’s POV: 

Kageyama and I walked in silence to his house. I got the sense that he wasn’t much of a talker either, and the silence between us wasn’t strained, but almost comfortable.

“My house is up here.” Kageyama told me, pointing to a nice house at the end of the road.

“Todoroki,” Kageyama said, stopping a few houses away. I turned back, looking at him and furrowing my brows in confusion.

“I don’t know if you’re straight or not,” he started, I shook my head, telling him I wasn’t, then he continued, “ok, but don’t tell anyone that you aren’t, otherwise they’ll kick us both out. Okay?” he told me.

“Of course,” I replied, “the fact I'm gay isn’t something I like to parade around.”

“Me too.” Kageyama agreed. We continued walking. As we walked up the steps to the front door, Kageyama pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

“Miwa, Mom, Dad, I’m home!” Kageyama called. I stood beside him looking around: the living room was spacious, with leather couches and a big flat-screen TV. The kitchen had white countertops and cabinets and stainless-steel appliances. A tall woman with short black hair looked up from where she sat at the island, standing and coming over to us.

“Tobio? Who is this?” the woman asked.

“Mom, this is Todoroki. May he stay with us?” Kageyama asked.

“Why?” his mother asked suspiciously.

“Because my parents are overseas on business right now,” I interjected, “and they won’t be back for a few months.”

“What do your parents do, Todoroki?” she asked.

“My parents own an agency. I'm not allowed to say anything else.” I replied smoothly. It must have sounded convincing, because Mrs. Kageyama nodded.

“Where are your clothes?” she asked.

“Oh, I always buy clothes from whatever city I visit.” I said, pulling out a slim, black card. Mrs. Kageyama’s eyes widened at the credit card. I put it away, I hope Father’s money works in this dimension.

“Oh, well,” she said, swallowing, “Tobio, your father, sister and I will be gone for a few weeks.”

“What? Why?” Kageyama asked.

“If Miwa is to run our company someday, she must learn how everything works. I was worried that you would be here by yourself, but now this young man can keep you company.”

“Where’s Dad and Miwa?”

“They’re at the airport. Speaking of which I need to get going. It was lovely to meet you, Todoroki.” 

“The pleasure was all mine.” I restated, my upper-class speech coming out. Mrs. Kageyama left, locking the door behind her. Kageyama sighed.

“Do they leave a lot?” I ask. Kageyama nodded.

“After Miwa graduated college, my parents have been grooming her to take over the company they run, so they travel a lot. You get used to  it I guess.”

“I understand. My father is always traveling, though because he’s a hero.” I nodded in understanding. Kageyama offered a slight smile, then turned and went to the fridge.

“We have some leftover soba. Do you want some?” the real question is, when do I  _ not  _ want soba. I nodded, and he asked how I liked it. I told him I prefer my soba cold, and nodded, opening up the cabinets and grabbing some plates. We sat in silence, each of us on our phones.

**_ Besties  _ **

**_ Bones? _ ** : Are you doing okay at Kageyama’s?

**_ Todoroni _ ** : I’m fine. U?

**_ Bones? _ ** : yeah, Hinata’s family is  rlly nice

**_ Todoroni _ ** : that’s good. 

**_ Bones? _ ** : yep. Hey Todoroki?

**_ Todoroni _ ** : yes? 

**_ Bones? _ ** : I'm sorry

**_ Todoroni _ ** : for what

**_ Bones? _ ** : for getting us stranded here

**_ Todoroni _ ** : that  isnt ur fault

**_ Bones? _ ** :  wdym

**_ Todoroni _ ** : u didn’t realize that All for One had that power. None of us did. We  werent prepared, and  its not ur fault we're stuck here. We'll get back.

**_ Bones? _ ** : promise?

**_ Todoroni _ ** : promise

After we both had showered and Kageyama had lent me some clothes, he helped me set up the couch so I could sleep.

“Thank you,” I said sincerely, “for letting me stay here.”

Kageyama grunted, “No problem. Good night Todoroki.”

“Good night.”

The next morning, Kageyama let me borrow some skinny jeans and a blue hoodie, telling me not to worry about breakfast. I nodded, confused, but deciding to trust him. We met up with Hinata and Midoriya, who wore a knowing smile on his face. I raised a brow in confusion, but he shook his head. I resolved to ask him about it later. Midoriya was dressed in in black ripped skinny jeans and a graphic T-shirt.

“I didn’t realize you had decent clothes, boke.” Kageyama teased.

“Of course, I do  baka !” Hinata retorted. Midoriya laughed, shoving his hands in the pockets. He looked painfully sexy. I noticed Midoriya looking me up and down, winking at me when I caught him. I flushed red and turned away. We made to the school, waiting in front of the doors to the gym.

“I wonder who’ll step in for me since I can’t play.” Hinata  speculated .

“Why can’t you play?” I asked.

“I strained my shoulder to hard.” he admitted, looking down. I rolled my eyes, that sounds a lot like what Midoriya would do. No wonder they got along great.

“I could.” Midoriya suggested.

“HUH?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! If you have any suggestions for any books you want me to do, let me know in the comments, I read them I promise. I also post these stories on Wattpad, just look up LunarEclipse or @Emo_Chic576.  
> Do not repost without credit and permission.


End file.
